Episode 1651 (14th April 1992)
Plot Robert wants to learn to horse ride. Sarah takes him to Home Farm to see Kathy. Joe is furious with Lynn when she tells him that she is pulling out of the shop deal as there are only two days left before the holiday village opens to the press. Nick is worried about Alice as she has got a temperature. He calls the doctor. Frank decides to ask Kim to help run the shop for the opening. Seth is still considering his bank account. He bores Eric with the details. Eric is panicking about the money Charlie is demanding from him. Charlie pays him a call. Kim realises that Frank is after something when he asks what she is doing that afternoon. He asks her to run the shop and she agrees. Frank has noticed that Nick is missing from work. Joe tries to get Alan interested in entering Beckindale in a best kept village competition. Kathy visits Nick at home. She tells him that Frank has noticed that he is not at work and then warns him that he will not be able to look after Alice if he loses his job. Kathy talks to Archie about Nick. Mark is helping behind the bar at The Woolpack. He asks Eric's advice about selling his bike. Nick refuses Kathy's offer of help. Rachel comes to the rescue with the holiday village shop and agrees to run it for them over Easter. Frank notices that his hedges have been trimmed and thinks that Nick has done them. Mark tries to sell Michael his walkman. Elizabeth tells Michael that Eric has not moved in with her. He asks why Eric has his mail delivered to her cottage and tries to make his mum see that Eric could be implicating her in some crime. Rachel tells Lynn that she is now running the shop. Eric confesses to Elizabeth that he has an arrangement with Charlie whereby he spots nice pieces coming through the market, sells them privately and splits the money with Charlie. He should have done that with the sideboard and he is worried about what Charlie will do to him. Cast Regular cast *Kim Tate - Claire King *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar *Charlie Aindow - David Fleeshman *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Grounds, dining room and kitchen *Frank Tate & Son Haulage Contractors - Joe Sugden's office *Holiday Village - Exterior and shop *3 Demdyke Row - Front room *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar and forecourt *Main Street *Hotten Cattle Market - Eric Pollard's office *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse extension Memorable dialogue Frank Tate: "You haven't seen Nick on your travels, have you?" Joe Sugden: No, there again, I haven't been near Home Farm, not since first thing." Frank Tate: "Well if you see him, tell him I want the hedges trimming. They're beginning to look like Denis Healey's eyebrows." Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes